


Stand

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand

"Luffy won't die."

Usopp hurt.

His face hurt from a four-ton bat to the face, his legs hurt from walking all day, his shoulders hurt from lugging around his pack and-- hell, his everything hurt.

Usopp was a ball of pain. He couldn't hurt more if he tried.

If he hurt any more, he'd probably die of oh-my-god-if-it-hurts-any-more-I'll-die disease. His mouth felt like he'd just swallowed one of Sanji's lit cigarettes, and maybe a couple teeth. His throat was itchy from yelling so much. Oh, and sand. 

So much sand.

Through some hazy fog of pain and dust and sand, he thought to himself, _Luffy_ isn't dead _and he_ won't die; _neither will I._

Usopp took a deep, watery breath and braced himself for the next time claw-hands would wrap themselves around his ankles.


End file.
